comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Girl
Danger Girl is published by IDW. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Danger Girl: Revolver #3: 11 Apr 2012 Current Issues :Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #5: 18 Apr 2012 :Danger Girl: Revolver #4: Apr 2012 Next Issue :Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #6: May 2012? Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Cast * Abbey Chase — The latest recruit to the Danger Girls. She's an outlaw archaeologist and gun specialist. * Sydney Savage — A leather-bound Danger Girl from Australia. Her primary weapon is the whip. * JC — An engineering gearhead who joins the Danger Girls in the video game. * Natalia Kassle — Was a former Russian intelligence agent. Her specialty is knives and other bladed weapons. Later revealed that she was a double agent working for the evil Hammer Syndicate. Supporting Cast * Deuce - A former MI-6 agent who assembled and leads the Danger Girl team to fight the Hammer. His appearance and aspects of his character are clearly based on Sean Connery, including a few flashback sequences where he is clearly seen in "James Bond"-styled clothing. * Silicon Valerie – A computer expert from Oxford; she monitors the status of the Danger Girls on their missions, but yearns to be a bigger part of the action. * Johnny Barracuda - A handsome CIA agent with a large ego; he collaborates with the Danger Girls on various missions. * Secret Agent Zero - A spy from an unnamed organization as well as a former member of the Hammer Syndicate. No one knows what he looks like but he appears to have a connection with Abbey Chase, he could possibly be her father as he keeps a photo of Abbey taken during her childhood with him. Villains * Major Maxim - The supposed leader of the Hammer Syndicate, he wears Nazi-styled clothing and a mask with red goggle eyes. He is very tall and boasts superhuman strength bestowed by a blue liquid called "Serum X". His true identity remains a mystery. * Assassin X - A skilled blind ninja working for the Hammer Syndicate. He appears to have a long history with Agent Zero. * Kid Dynamo - A dwarf man who has a grudge against Johnny Barracuda. His weapon of choice are a pair of golden extendable arms. Later on he dresses himself into a miniature Adolf Hitler. * Doctor Kharnov Von Kripplor - A mad scientist bent on making insane experiments for the Hammer, he is also the creator of Serum X. He appears to have his right face sown back and as a result it appears to be either rotting or has been mutated. * The Peach - The Peach appears to have a resemblance to Danny Devito, he mainly wears a black coat. * Donavin Conrad - Donavin is a cartoonish buffoon who lost his right eye to Abbey Chase. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Danger Girl: Revolver #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Danger Girl: Revolver #3 Danger Girl: Revolver #2 Danger Girl: Revolver #1 Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #4 Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #3 Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #2 Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #1 Past Storylines Danger Girl This original series, illustrated and co-written by J. Scott Campbell, follows the adventures of newcomer Abbey Chase as she joins the Danger Girls to face the evil neo-Axis group known as the Hammer. The plot include endless double crosses and fast-paced battles against spectacular villains such as the mysterious Major Maxim. #1-7 Danger Girl: Kamikaze This manga-style follow-up miniseries by Tommy Yune has the team back together as they join a buxom Hong Kong operative hot on the trail of stolen nuclear weaponry. This time an eastern neo-Axis syndicate known as the Kama (Japanese word for "sickle") led by the Shogunner is gathering secret technology to complete a long-lost superweapon. 2 Danger Girl Special A one shot featuring the virtual adventures of Silicon Valerie by Arthur Adams. Danger Girl: Mod Bods A painted one shot (included on the flip side of the Danger Girl special) featuring the artwork of Joe Chiodo. Danger Girl: Hawaiian Punch The girls find trouble in paradise in this one shot featuring the artwork of Phil Noto. Danger Girl: Viva Las Danger Again featuring the art of Phil Noto, the girls are back in action as the strip becomes the target of a hostile takeover. Batman / Danger Girl The girls form an unlikely alliance with the dark knight as they go on assignment in Gotham City. Featuring the artwork of Leinil Francis Yu. ''Danger Girl: Back In Black'' Written by Andy Hartnell featuring the artwork of Nick Bradshaw. The girls are on a chase of a powerful and ancient Native American artifact which was stolen. Features a new sexy ally named Ruby. #1-4 ''Danger Girl: Body Shots'' Collections *'Danger Girl: Ultimate Collection' - Collects the original seven-issue Danger Girl series. "This action-packed trade paperback weaves a tale of mystical artifacts, international espionage, and world domination. Recruited by the ultra-secret spy group Danger Girl, adventurer Abbey Chase joins Sydney Savage, Natalia Kassle, and Silicon Valerie on a quest to recover several magical relics. But as the lethally sexy female operatives attempt to complete their mission, they are challenged by the evil Hammer Syndicate, a fascist organization bent on world supremacy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563895498 *'Danger Girl: Odd Jobs' - "An explosive collection featuring the Hawaiian Punch and Viva Las Danger Specials as well as a Danger Girl Special featuring a tale by Arthur Adams and a unique DG story done in collaboration by J. Scott Campbell & Joe Chiodo. Plus, a sketchbook section." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401201083 *'Danger Girl: Back In Black' - Collects the four-issue mini-series. "Abbey and Sydney go undercover to infiltrate an all-girl biker gang after a powerful Native American artifact is stolen. The girls take a wild ride into the dangerous world of espionage, motorcycles and black magic to track down the priceless item!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212557 *'Danger Girl: Body Shots' - Collects the four-issue mini-series. "When mysterious forces have some of the world's greatest treasures in their greedy sights, you can count on the Danger Girls to block their fire. But what happens when a legendary assassin takes aim at the Danger Girls themselves?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215823 *'Danger Girl, vol. 1: Destination Danger' - Collects the mini-series Viva Las Danger, Hawaiian Punch, and Kamikaze. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600108768 *'Danger Girl: Revolver' - Collects Revolver #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772157 - (forthcoming, June 2012) *'Danger Girl Deluxe' - Collects ??? - WorldCat - ISBN 1613770626 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Andy Hartnell. Artists/Covers: Nick Bradshaw & Jim Charalampidis. Created by: J. Scott Campbell & Andy Hartnel. Publishing History First published in November 2006. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness #6: Dec 2011 :Danger Girl: Revolver TP: Jun 2012 :Danger Girl/G.I. Joe #1: Jul 2012 News & Features * 19 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38246 Andy Hartnell Leaps Into Danger Girl/G.I. Joe] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Danger Girl Category:Adventure Category:Espionage